


Dragon Omega

by kingkjdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Dragon's blood has 12 uses but the cum only has one





	1. Chapter 1

Harry looked in amazement and fear as he looked at all the dragons in the forest. He bite his lip as he tried to figure how how the dragons would play a part of the tournament but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a groaning sound. Abandoning Hagrid., Harry walked towards the sound and stiffened when he realized where it came from. A very large dragon was fucking the cage he was in rather violently. His 2 foot cock was bending the bars as he splashed pre everywhere. Harry swallowed and he looked around and when he saw he alone with the dragon he couldn't help himself as he walked closer. Harry bite his lip as he was at the cage and he could reach out and touch the throbbing cock. But before he could the dragon roared as it came, spraying his seed all over Harry. Snapping out of the daze Harry quickly casted a spell to remove the cum on him before running back to his friend to leave. He needed to prepare for the next day and he couldn't afford to be thinking of the dragon and what it would feel like to be mounted.  
Unknown to Harry the cum he had vanished left behind a special scent that to a dragon smelled like a Bitch in heat, so he strode out into the arena and blushed when he saw the Horntail was the same dragon from the other night.

The dragon roared at the small human who walked into the arena. But he froze and what could only be described as a grin as his smelled the boy. His cock began to poke out as he slowly moved towards the boy that smelled like a ripe bitch to breed.  
Harry moved to the rocks thinking the Dragon was going to eat him, he shivered as his body started to heat up and a smell filled his nose, he cursed but it came out in Parseltongue.

The dragon chuckled as he heard the boy. "Now now no need for that language bitch. I'll breed you nice and slow"  
"Breed?" Harry said confused before doing a double take and saying "I can understand you!"

"Did you little wizards think parseltongue was just for snakes? And yes breed, I smell you're ready to be filled and to carry my brood"  
Harry was stuttering and about ready to bolt for the gate of the arena, as his body kept heating up and a dizzying smell assaulted his senses.  
the dragon chuckled as he was engulfed in fire, and a tall muscular man with a throbbing 13 inch cock. "Come to me little omega. You won't regret being bred by me"  
As Harry stood he did not notice his knees shaking or a barrier that kept everyone out, he went to move when his knees gave out and he was falling.

The dragon man walked towards Harry. His cock bobbing with every step. He grinned as he saw his effect on the boy, he slowly stroked his cock. Waiting for the boy to react  
Harry was panting he did not know why but he started removing his clothes trying to cool down.

The dragon held the boy's head against his crotch. "Oh what's wrong bitch? Looks like you had dragon cum without being bred. That can be bad for you. Feel like you're burning up inside?"  
Nuzzling Harry let out a moan as he tasted the pre dripping down the shaft.

The dragon chuckled as he pushed his cock into Harry's mouth and let out a stream of piss. "There that'll cool you off a bit"  
Gulping down the urine Harry thought of nothing else. Outside of the Barrier People were Panicking and trying to break through or sitting shocked at the spectacle they were watching.

"That's it drink up before you swallow my cum and get bred. Want everyone to heard you moan and beg"  
Harry felt his belly grow as the urine filled him up his own 6 inch cock rock hard.

The dragon took a deep breath as his tail formed. Loving how the boy was actually turning into a bitch. "You must have been a powerful wizard. To actually go into a heat from cum. "  
Hands moving on their own soon had Harry moaning as he played with his hole, and eagerly sucked on the cock in his mouth.

The dragon sigh in pleasure as his worked was worked as he used his tail to begin playing with the boy's hole, already feeling the slick that was forming. Soon he was grabbing Harry's head as he fucked the boy's throat in sync with his tail Stretching out the once Virgin hole

Groaning Harry was now riding the tail his own dick leaking pre onto the tail.  
The dragon grinned as the boy was ready to get fucked. And once he bred him in his human form he would beg to ride him in his dragon form. He pulled out his tail, "Ready boy?"  
"Please make it stop" Harry begged his hole gaping.

The dragon chuckled as he stroked his cock and threw the boy in the middle of the arena "beg and tell me what you want"  
'Please make the burning stop, do what ever it takes" Harry begged while fingering his hole

The dragon rubbed his cock against the hole "even if it means getting bred and turned into a bitch"  
Moaning and pushing back Harry screamed "Breed me, Make me your Bitch"

The dragon chuckled as he slowly pushed his cock in. Once the head popped in, he ruthlessly pounded the boy into the ground  
"Oh Merlin, More" Harry begged as he drooled under the assault.

The dragon grabbed the boy and held him as he fucked him in the air, letting everyone get the view of his thick cock thrusting into the once Virgin hole.  
Harry had his eyes closed moaning for more as he pushed back on the cock

"That's it bitch. You like my thick cock in you?" The dragon shifted his trusting and was some pounding away at the small boy's prostate  
"Yes I Love it!" Screamed a drooling Harry as he felt his balls draw up

The dragon pulled put to place the boy on the ground. He grabbed the boy by the ass and positioned him with his ass in the air and his tiny throbbing cock in his face. The dragon grinned as he shoved his cock into the gaping hole.  
With a moan Harry felt his own cum splash his face.

The dragon roared as he felt the hot hole tighten around his cock. With a few more deep thrusts he filled the boy under him. By the time he finished Harry had a bulge in his stomach. The dragon, with his still hard cock bobbing, slapped Harry's ass as he let him go.  
Harry groaned as his hole closed keeping the wonderfully filling liquid in him.

"Are you satisfied boy? Or do you want to get mounted? Take my thick massive dragon cock, stretching out your hole and fucking you till you're in a pool of your own cum. "  
"Please Alpha" a whimpering Harry said as he rubbed his belly.

With a grin the dragon was engulfed in flames again. Soon he stood talk in his true form with his 24 inch cock throbbing in the air. "Better cast your magic so you can take this cock boy" hissed the dragon  
Outside the barrier people had given up hope of saving Harry and most turned away some kept watching for the pleasure of seeing the black haired boy broken, others in lust for Harry.

The dragon eyed the people outside enjoying the sight of them lusting for the slut. Once Harry had prepared himself, he grabbed him in his claws and slide his cock into him. Loving the way his cock filled the boy, the magic letting the boy taking the cock.  
Harry moaned and begged for more as he was filled by the huge shaft.

The dragon roared as he granted the boys wish. Fucking the boy as deep as hard as he could, soon creating an imprint of the boy in the ground  
With every thrust Harry shot a smaller and smaller load.

"You enjoying my cock? Seems like your emptying your balls. If you keep cumming your cock would probably shrink "  
Panting Harry managed to say "Don't Care"

"You enjoying being a slut? Want to submit to. Every cock now?  
"Yes I love being a slut" Harry moaned as a dry orgasm racked his body "I Love cock"

"Then how do you want my cum?"  
"In me" was the loud reply.

With a loud roar the dragon came again before flying off. Leaving the boy with his gaping hole filled with cum  
The barrier dropped as Harry lost conscious a grin on his face.

The dragon flew off knowing that the boy had become an omega slut. He would seek out him or more cock soon enough  
Harry had changed Females could not come close to him, he was lifted up by the burly form of Charlie Weasley 

Charlie carried the boy back to his room with a sigh. He wasn't sure what would happen now. Dragon cum already could make someone crazy with lust in small dose, but Harry had taken more than a few large doses. He had to guess there was at least a few gallons of cum. So far it seemed to change the boy into an actual omega bitch. His cock was barely an 1 inch, and from what he saw Harry wouldn't cum much. Charlie swallowed as he played back what happened and tried to hide his growing cock as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry snuggled up to the warm body not even caring that he was naked and covered in cum.

Ron jumped up in bed as he felt a wet hot body snuggle against him. He bite back a moan as he saw Harry hugging him with his ass exposed to him. Ron took a deep breathe as he shook Harry awake.  
Groaning Harry reached a hand out to grope Ron.

"Harry mate. We can't , dad said we should let you give in to getting fucked" Ron said as he tried to pry off the hand gripping his growing bulge  
"Please it burns" Harry said moving his face to nuzzle the bulge as one hand played with his own hole.

Ron whimper as he took in the sight.  
Harry worked Ron's thick 10 inch cock free and started to lick the head.

Ron let out a moan as his thick cock was freed and engulfed by the hot mouth . "Fuck Harry"  
As Harry bobbed the door flew open letting light shine in.

Charlie walked in and gasped at the sight. "What are you two doing?"  
Ron could only moan as he grabbed his friends head and began fucking the tight throat that was milking his cock  
Harry moaned as his fingers worked his ass and his mouth was fucked.

Ron bucked and moaned loving the way his cock was milked Charlie bite his lip as he stared at the two boys. His bulge growing as Harry opened his hole  
Dripping pre Harry's small cock was hard and aching.

Ron cried out. "Harry I'm going to cum"  
Swallowing harder Harry worked to make his friend cum, wanting to taste his seed.

Ron held his friends head on his cock as he came filling the boys mouth with cum. A sharp smell entered the air as Charlie came in his pants and his cock still hard. And throbbing  
After swallowing the cum Harry pulled off and begged "Please fuck me"

Ron panted as he watched his Brother strip and walk up in a daze and entered his friend in one stroke.

Harry moaned as his hole was filled screaming "Yes fuck me, Fill me with cum"

Charlie wanted to resist by he couldn't hold himself back as he picked up Harry and began fucking him against the headboard. Ron moaned as Harry's tiny cock was rubbing against his face.  
Harry moaned as he shot a load of cum onto Ron's face.

Ron licked his lips and moaned at the taste of the cum. He began to jerk his cock as he wiped and licked up Harry's cum before his brother could stop him. Charlie froze when he saw his little brother continue to lick up the cum. "Harry, focus. Don't think of Ron as a slut ok? Think of he normally and not with a tiny cock and filled with cum as he gets fucked"  
Harry was busy moaning and begging for more so the last thing on his mind was a small cock, he was wishing for a bigger one to fuck him.

As Charlie fucked the boy he sighed in relief as Ron got up from under Harry. But he didn't notice that Ron's cock had grown to a massive 13 inchs and a thick 4 inchs around. Ron spoke up, "Charlie move over I want in that tight ass"  
Harry was begging to be filled with cum.

Giving into the begging both bothers entered the omega. Their cocks stretching him out as they moaned at the tightness  
Harry shot another load onto Ron just from the two cocks entering him, he was drooling from the pleasure.

Ron kept fucking as he licked up the cum again. Both men groaned as their thrusts slowed down. Their cocks throbbing as they grew close to filling Harry to the brim with cum  
"Please fill me up" Harry begged.

The men cried out as they they came, groaning as Harry milked them for all their cum before pulling out. Ron was panting as he laid under Harry and Charlie had his hands on his knees as he recovered.  
Harry dozed not knowing that his cum was able to strengthen males, and increase their dick size.

Charlie chuckled before he realized what they did. "Shit Harry, Ron. I warned you guys. Fuck now I don't think Harry's going to snap out of his. And Harry's already a powerful wizard. Fuck if he gets a submissive guy to eat his cum, Harry could make him into a bigger slut than he is. " Charlie slapped Ron on the side of the head. "That's why I tried to stop you. We're just lucky Harry wanted to be filled and not wanting a brother to get fucked with him"  
Of course Charlie did not know that now Ron wanted to fuck more, that he was now more into dominating people.

Charlie sighed as he stood up and began to get dressed. "Just be careful you guys. I'll see if I can find something to control your libido. "  
Ron came up with a plan as he woke Harry back up after fitting a bottle on his cock, glad that Charlie had left.

Ron chuckled as he planned to milk Harry. "Come on mate. Don't you want to be a good slut "  
Moaning Harry pushed back and shook his ass at Ron.

Ron grinned as he climbed on top of his friend and began fucking the wet sloppy hole. Stroking the tiny cock with the bottle in sync with his thrusts  
Harry wondered why Ron wanted his cum when it would make people grow.

"Don't worry mate for now I'm going to use it to make me bigger and stRonger. Be able to bred you good. "  
"What after that?" Harry moaned in pleasure as his cum filled the bottle.

Ron grinned as he drank all of the cum and placed it back at Harry's cock. He fucked Harry as his cock grew even more. "I use you and bred this hole"  
Harry moaned as the cock grew inside him.

Ron moaned as he kept fucking. "Fuck mate. Going to love to keep doing this. Ah merlin Harry. Can't get enough of your hot tight ass"  
"I got to Pee Master" Harry screamed

"If you piss you're drinking it slut. "  
Whimpering Harry said ""I can't hold it"

Ron didn't listen or care to the crying teen as he slapped the ass he was fucking and continued on as he drew come to coming again  
When Harry could hold it in no longer he let lose a stRong stream of urine.

Ron spanked Harry "naughty slut. What did I tell you."  
Harry whimpered and replied "I have to drink it, Master"

"That's right. " Ron held up the bottle to the boy under him  
Something weird happened to Harry as he drank the bottle his Ass grew rounder, his balls grew bigger and his nipples increased in size.

Ron chuckled as he saw what happened to Harry, with a hard thrust and a twist to Harry's nipples he came. Ron panted as he slapped the now sizeable ass. "Good slut "  
Purring Harry curled up to sleep on Ron unaware of his thoughts.

Ron pulled the boy up to him as he cuddled on the bed. Ron closed his eyes thinking about the knowledge he gained today, and how to make things even more fun


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special shout out to all my fans and readers I have taken up coloring yaoi and now have a discord were i share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz

Harry had taken to following Ron around and doing anything he asked.

Ron smiled as Harry followed him. Percy had to leave again to get back to his research leaving Ron with the now omega wizard. Soon they would be off from school and he could keep his cock in Harry at all times  
The second they were alone Harry stripped naked and kneeled before Ron.

Ron chuckled as he didn't bother closing the door and simply sat down facing the boy. "You know the drill mate. get me nice and relaxed."  
Starting with his feet Harry massaged Ron and helped him relax, rubbing away all of his stress.

Ron sighed as Harry worked on his feet before he rubbed his cock. " what's next?"  
Leaning forward Harry sucked on the toes while his hands moved to rub Ron's calfs.

Ron chuckled as he watched his former friend. He didn't quite know why he enjoyed Harry at his feet, but they both seemed happy with it. Not to mention Harry's cum increased his sex drive as well as making him bigger. "ok that's it. time to drain my balls again slut."  
Moving up to take Ron into his mouth Harry smiled.

Ron leaned back as he grabbed Harry's head and began to use his like a toy on his cock. " where should i cum this time."  
Reaching up Harry massaged Ron's hanging orbs and moaned around his thick cock.

Ron let out a long moan as he rolled back his head. " fuck.You taken to taking cock well mate. Going to feed you this thcik load."  
Harry swallowed around the cock even harder, craving the sweet cum.

Ron chuckled, he had now loved how cock and cum hungry his friend had become. With a loud groan Ron filled the boy's throat with cum  
Gulping the cum down Harry felt his own cock pulse and release into the enchanted condom Ron had on him.

Ron sighed as he rubbed Harry's head. "Good slut"  
Harry turned to the door when he heard a gasp.

Ron quickly stood up and tucked his cock back in. Leaving Harry naked at his feet.  
The Twins stood staring in confusion at the scene they had just witnessed.

Ron chuckled "Hey guys. Want to take Harry for a spin?"  
Dumbly the twins nodded their heads and stripped revealing lean bodies, bubble butts and 6 inch cocks.

He smiled as he tossed them each a bottle of Harry's cum. "Here this can keep you guys going and cum harder"  
Downing it with out a thought they did not see Ron's evil grin.

Ron simply waited for Harry's cum to take effect. "Harry wouldn't you love seeing my brothers taking my fat cock with you?"  
Nodding his head Harry moved closer to Ron and saw the Twins start to pant.

Ron casted a spell and locked the room. He quickly stripped and stroked his cock. "Wouldn't my brothers look great with tiny cocks like your's. "  
Moaning Harry imagined it and saw how much it would please Ron.

Ron grinned as he saw Harry slowly changing the twins. "They should be even hornier than you. Staying naked in public and getting fucked everywhere "  
The twins had already started fingering each other as they moaned, their cocks shrinking.  
Ron grinned as he walked up to his brothers  
Turning the two started to beg Ron to fuck them.

Ron chuckled as he slapped their faces with his cock  
Desperately the Twins tried to latch on to the cock craving the cum and musk.

Ron simply pushed the twins away "turn around, ass in the air. "  
Moving Quickly the Twins showed their puckered holes to there little Brother.

Ron took no time before casting a spell to keep the teens lubed up before quickly fucking one. After a fee minutes of rough fucking he pulled out and repeated the process to the other brother  
Harry crawled forward and made out with the twins as Ron fucked them harder and harder.

Ron grinned as he spanked his brother's while he fucked and watched them make out with Harry. "You enjoying your little brother fucking you sluts?"  
Moaning out Yes the twins felt their orgasm building

Ron sighed as he felt his brother's tighten up. He casted a few more spells before returning to his fucking. "There you can cum anytime you want but it's all going in each other's hole"

Unable to hold back they shot their cum and groaned at the sensation of being filled with cum.  
Ron chuckled as he slapped their asses before walking in fRont of them and began to jerk off on their faces  
Harry smiled at the site.

With a loud groan Ron quickly found his release, painting his brother's faces with his thick cum  
The Twins started making out cleaning the cum off their faces.

Ron smiled as he rubbed their heads. "Good sluts. I expect you to take all the student's cocks here"  
They nodded and left with their clothes, leaving Harry with Ron.

Ron smiled at Harry before laying down on their bed. "Don't worry. You're still my favorite slut"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Lord Death soon to be LupinDragon

Harry sighed as he sunk into the bath with the egg beside him.

Cedric hummed happily as he walked into the bath dressed only in a small towel. "Glad you took my advice, Harry"  
Harry blushed and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Cedric chuckled as he let the towel drop, revealing his soft 8in cock. He slowly made his walk and released a soft sigh as he lowered himself into the hot water next to the boy. "I enjoy these baths the best. And I wanted to relax. "  
Blushing Harry gave a light moan as his hole twitched sucking in a little water.

Cedric sniffed the air for a moment before moving closer to Harry. "What soap do you use. You smell so sweet, and a bit spicy. "  
Harry's hole twitched faster the closer Cedric came to him as he inhaled the older boys scent.

Cedric moaned softly as he moved Harry into his lap. His cock quickly grew hard as it rubbed between Harry's legs. "damn Harry don't know what's getting into me, but you're really making me hard."  
Harry yelped as he was pulled onto Cedric's lap his hole craving to be filled.

Cedric whispered in Harry's ear, his breath tickling the boy. "tell me what you want Harry."  
"Breed me" Harry begged in a breathless tone his body rocking against the older males.

Cedric chuckled as he lifted Harry up a bit to lower the boy onto his thick cock. He moaned in surprise and pleasure as the hole easily swallowed his cock and he couldn't hold back and he bounced the boy.  
Harry moaned burying his head in the crook of Cedric's neck.

"that's it, Harry. So good taking my cock. You look lovely riding me." Cedric kissed the top of Harry's head as he thrust up as he bounced Harry. Once, Cedric, had a rhythm going he didn't hesitate to take the boy's aching cock in his hand as he stroked the needy cock in sync with his thrusts.  
Unable to hold back Harry slammed all the way down crying for more as he shot his load onto Cedric who slowly started to change.

Cedric moaned as he grew taller and his muscles more defined. He felt his cock and balls grow larger and thicker as he shot a small load of cum into Harry. Cedric easily lifted Harry out of the water as he wrapped his arms around the boy still fucking him in the air. Cedric moved Harry's face as he kissed the boy deeply, moaning softly into it.  
All Harry could think or say was the mantra "More, more more more" as his hole was filled and prostate abused.

"of course Harry." Cedric happily complied with the request as he set Harry on his back on the floor. He rested the boy's legs over his shoulders as he pinched and twisted the sensitive nipples.   
Another orgasm racked Harry's body making Cedric grow even more.

Cedric howled as his changes increased and Harry's hole tightening around his cock. He couldn't hold back as pleasure racked his body and he flooded the abused hole with cum.   
Harry laid on the defined chest panting out of breath his hole still squeezing the cock tight.

Cedric rested his head on Harry's chest as he tried to recover. He was still cumming as Harry's hole couldn't take anymore cum as it began to ooze and shot out around his thick cock.   
Harry asked, "Is this why you told me to come here?"

Cedric perked up, "oh no. I didn't even think you would come here tonight. The egg sings and tells you what the next challenge is and where it is if you open it under water." 

So Harry listened and learned the clue for the second task.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com  
> I share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/Qnn9dvZ  
> You can also ask me anything  
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
